Letting you go
by Shadowrisen
Summary: While leaving the others behind, Eric and Lex travel the island to find Abby and the others. Will they find their friends? Or a devistating disaster along the way. Some EricxAbby. Completed
1. Heading out Day:1

_**Letting you go**_

_"Your leaving..?" Eric asked. "Already?"  
"I have to." Abby sighed. "I have to find the others.."_

_Eric held his hand out._

_"Let me come with you.." He said. "You can't go alone.."  
Abby smiled. "I can't."  
"Why?" Eric asked surprised._

_"I can't let you get hurt...If im going out there again..It has to be alone.." She said._

_She was released by Erics grip._

_"But..Ab-"  
He was cut off by Abby's hug. Her arms wrapped around Eric's torso. Smiling in his shirt._

_"Will you be alright?" Eric asked._

_Abby looked up at him. Gave a short nod. "I will. Don't worry." Were her last words. She bent down and gripped onto her pack._

_She turned toward the otherside. Walking up hill. Soon, she dissapered._

"Eric? Ready for lunch?" Daley asked bending down. Eric stood up brushing himself off.

It was a silent lunch. Eric slipped a piece of paper to Lex. _Meet me later, by the ocean._

Lex turned to Eric confused.

...Later.

"Eric? What's up?" Eric asked.

"I've been thinking...we should..go look for..Abby." He said.

Lex was silent. He hesitated to speak. "Look?"  
"Yeah.." He sighed. "Lex, don't tell your sister but..im going." He said.

"What!?" He yelled. "Are you out of your tree! Daley will kill you! You can't go out there alone!" He said.

"Yeah but Abby went out alone..." He said. Standing up heading toward camp. "I'm goin to find her." He said.

"Eric!" Lex cried.

After their conversation. Eric began packing, taking everything he owned. And even some fruit.

He stormed out of camp. Before anyone could see it.

"Where you going?" Lex asked.

"I told you im going to find Abby." Eric answered. Lex pulled his pack from behind.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"Huh...?" He asked,

"Eric, your not going alone. You could get hurt. And you'll need me to help you out."  
"Your just a kid.." He said with a smirk.

"A kid who knows alot!" He informed. "Besides..You need somebody to treat you when your hurt...You dunno how."  
Eric scoffed. "I don't need your help..If Daley finds out your gone...She'll kill me.." He said.

"I don't care, Eric. Your not doing this alone." He said throwing his back pack over his shoulder.

"I dunno Lex.." He said.

"To late, im coming." He said with a smile. Eric turned away looking around him.

"Alright..but keep it quiet..I already got food..so lets go." He said. LEx nodded. And followed him out of the camp sight.

"You think Daley will come looking for us?" Lex asked.

"Probably..Which I thought was a bad idea for you to come."  
"I couldn't let you go alone." He said. "It's to dangerous."  
After a few steps. Lex spoke again.  
"Why do you wanna find Abby so badly?" He asked.

Eric blushed. "No reason...Maybe if we find her, well find the others. maybe even something more." He said.

"More?"  
"Yeah..Maybe she has more food or something." He said.

"Hey Eric."  
"Yeah?"  
"IF we find Abby..IF...What if she's...dead?" He stammered.

Eric didn't answer.

"Eric?"  
"Well just..We.." He began. "I don't know.."

Lex frowned. And continued following Eric up hill.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Brother I never had Day:2

_**Day 2**_

_Two long painfull day climbing over the hills of the island. Not knowing what this place has to offer._

_The two boys continued their hike to find what they were longing for._

_A friend._

_Lex stopped. Gripping onto his knee_

"Mhmm.." He cried. Eric stopped and turned back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Lex removed his hands from his knee, revealing a normal yet interesting formed scar.

"What happened?" Eric asked bending down. He quickly placed his hand inside the medical bag. Reaching for the bandages and a cloth.

The determind teen quickly drentched the rag in wet warm water from the water bottle. And placing it over Lex' knee.

"Does it hurt?" Eric asked.

"Kinda..It's been like this for a while now."  
Eric's face shot up at Lex. "How long?"  
"About a day in a half." He said in hesitation. Eric frowned.

"Lex, you should have told me earlier. It could have gotten worse." Eric stopped, he didn't want to frighten the boy. Ofcourse he knew Lex knew this. But did not want to make it sound worse, then it already could be.

After cleaning the scar, Eric placed the bandage over the damage. And helped him up.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

Lex moved his left leg around. Which pretty much answered the question. _'yeah'_

The boys continued on their hike up the grassy hill. After reaching the very top. They would look down at the view of the island. Finding tall tree's moving across one direction as the wind blew.

The skies bright blue as if it were the ocean below them. The sun beating down on their heads made them feel warm.

Eric dropped his pack aside him and gave a good stretch. Lex joined him.

"You think well find her?" Lex asked between stretches.

Eric nodded.

"I have no doubt in my mind." He said.

"You think she'll be okay?...I mean, last time we saw her-

"I know, Lex." He said in an annoyed tone. Lex focused on the ground beneath his feet. Kicking little chunks of dirt off the ledge.

Eric sat down going threw his pack eagerly.

"You did bring something to eat didn't you?" Lex teased.

"Psh..Ofcourse I did." Eric scoffed back at him. "What do you think im stupid or something?"  
...No reply was added...

"It's not much..but its all we have." He said handing him a bannana.  
Lex hesitated but took it.

"Well gee." Eric mumbled. "There weren't many choices okay? It's not like there's a fancy restaurant near by.." He said.

"It's okay Eric. Well just have to make due."  
It didn't take long before they finished. They packed up everything, and headed out once again.

"How much water is left?" Lex asked.

"We have like two in a half bottles left.." He answered.

"That's it?" Lex asked.

"Well we could had half a third but we had to use it for your're leg." He said sarcasticly.

Lex turned away.

Eric moved even closer.

"It's not your fault." He said. "Just try and be more carefull."  
Lex didn't say anything more.

_After a long day of hokin over hills. The boys decided to stop and set up camp. Rolling out their sleeping bags and placing their bags under their heads for comfort._

_Lex stood up secretly without Eric noticing. But that didn't last._

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Eric moaned.

Lex didn't answer, hopeing that he was just talking in his sleep!  
"Lex." He said again. "Why're you awake? We have a long walk, you should get some rest.." He said sitting up.

"Well...why are you awake then?" Lex asked.

"Don't try and turn this on me.." He said.

"I just..miss..m..-" He stopped.

"Daley?" Eric asked. "Lex, I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to come. You do know we can't turn back now right?" He said.

Lex nodded. "Yeah, I know...I've just never been away from her this long." He said.

Eric stood up.

"Your lucky to have her." He said grinning.

Lex didn't realise he had two people watching over him. Ofcourse, everyone looks out for each other. But it never accured to him how close he and Eric became. Maybe they were destined to meet? He wasn't sure if he'd meet him sooner or later. All he knows is this trip has brought them both together. It was almost like having a brother.

_**Chapter finished**_

_Sorry it took so long for me to complete. I had alot of other stuff on my mind I had to accomplish._

_All you new readers to my story. Check out my other stories while your at it! Like Dreams turn to visions!_

_Stay tuned for more updates._


	3. Skies cries Day:3

**_Day 3_**

_Today didn't turn out so well. The sky turned dark. And drops of rain fell threw the clouds. Drenching the two travelers._

_They both stopped to rest. Hiding under the tree branches with a blanket over their heads._

"Not our day huh..?" Lex asked.

Eric didn't reply. Freezing under his blanket. He leaned back looking at the shelter above him. A small branch, With very few leaves hanging over it.

"Eric..I miss Daley.." Lex confessed. Letting out a small sigh. He tightly wrapped his blanket around his body.

Eric looked at him as Lex turned a different way. He smiled to himself. He never bothered to care for Lex before..Then, what was this feeling? It was unfamiliar...He has had this feeling before...But only for his dad...Only, he never thought he could have these same feelings for Lex.  
Realising that he's actually a nice kid. He would regret leaving without him. Ofcourse, he'd never want to tell him..

But perhaps one day as they leave the island.

"Come here." He said holding his arm out toward him. Lex cocked an eye brow very confused.

"Come here what?" Lex asked wrapping the cloak even tighter. Eric smiled. Holding his arm out even farther.

"Come on," He said again. Lex slowly crowled over to the older teen. Leaning his head against his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around the younger child. Lex looked up at him, seeing rain drops fall down his face from his bangs. Eric brushed his fingers across Lex' face.

"Your like a wet dog.." He teased. Lex smiled back at him. And napped on his lap. Eric wrapped his blanket around him. This way, they stayed warm.

Eric shut his eyes, not able to open them again. He fell into a deep sleep, for the rain made him drowsy.

_They didn't sleep long. Only about an hour or so. Just as they woke up, the rain had stopped. All there was, was a dim blue sky again, wet ground and a child in his arms. Lex was still half asleep. Eric didn't want to wake him so he waited for him._

_Eric emptied his hat, with a stream of water slowly pouring away. With a small squize, he placed t back on his head._

Lex opened his eyes half way. Looking up at Eric.

"Mornin'." He said with a grin. Lex sat up moving away from him. He looked at his surroundings. Finding drenched everywhere. He stretched out his arms.

"Ready for another day of hikeing?" He asked standing up. Lex followed him. Picking up his pack and following Eric down the next path.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Lex asked. "I'm worried that Dal-"

"Daley's probably worried about you.." Eric interrupted. Lex didn't say anything back.

"If we get back-"  
"We will get back." Eric said.

"Right, when we get back, you think she'll get mad?" He asked.

"Probably..but I think what really matters is you're safe."  
Lex smiled.

**_Back at camp_**

_Silent was set apon the camp for a few days now. Nothing more but prickled sticks and leaves flowing threw the wind._

"Where's Daley?" Nathan asked. Melissa pointed to the tent.

Nathan walked inside. Finding Daley crying in her sleeping bag.

"D-Daley?" Nathan swallowed. "Is something..wr-"  
"LEX AND ERIC LEFT CAMP!" Daley cried. "THEIR PACKS AND SLEEPING BAGS ARE GONE!"  
Nathan rushed down to Daley comforting her.  
"Nathan...he never told me..And now..He's out there somewhere...Alone and confused..with Tarzan by his side!" She cried. Nathan caressed Daley's cheek.

"I'm sure Lex is fine...Eric too."  
"No Nathan.." She said turning away. "You and I both know how Eric is..He's careless, lazy and somebody you never want to trust with work! Especialy child watching!"  
Nathan smirked. "Eric's not that heartless Daley..I mean, you gotta understand, he and Lex are..pretty close.." He said.

"Close?"  
"'el, yeah...I would constantly watch them both together, im pretty sure they can't live without each other." He said.

Daley focused on his eyes. Then turned away as she felt tears well up.

"They'll be fine.." He said hugging her. Daley hugged back.

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Stay tuned**_


	4. Discovery Day:4

**_Day 4_**

_They could hear the wind brissle across the fields. The skies were starting to lit up after that last storm. The two tiresome boys traveled onward to their goal, reaching their friend in time._

"Hey Eric, I found these while we were walking along the new path. Do you think they're safe to eat?" Lex asked curiously.

Eric took the berries and popped one inside his mouth. Slowly chewing it, bit by bit.  
He coughed it up.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.  
"It's sour...Really sour!" He said throwing them on the ground.

"I like sour.." He sighed picking them back up. And popping one in his mouth, he let out a sigh.

"These are actually pretty good.." He stated.

"Fine..but im not helping you if your poisoned.."  
"You don't even know how to." He said.

"So true.."

The both of them continued they're hike up the rocky hill, finding something surprising up ahead.

"What's this?" Eric asked.

"It's a backpack..." Lex answered.

"I know that!...I mean, what's it doing here..?" He said picking it up. he began searching threw the pockets on the inside and out.

"Fruit, pillow, disinfectant, and a book.." He said taking the book out and handing the pack to Lex.

_"Jeremy cothwell, the life of a true pastor."_

"Who reads this junk..?" Eric asked throwing the book behind him, then Lex caught it.

"Eric stop it! Somebodies probably looking for this!"  
"You don't think Abby would read something like that? Do you?" He asked.

Lex shrugged. "I thought it was an interesting book."  
"You read it?" Eric asked.

Lex nodded. "Drama, romance,Horror and Tragedy." He said proudly.

"Who are you...?" Eric asked disturbed.

Lex took the bag with him. Following Eric up the trail.

"Do you see any sign in there of it belonging to Abby?" Eric asked from up ahead.

Lex stuck his face deep inside the pack. Finding a name smudged away from the paper.

"A-y-b-?" Lex asked himself.."A..b..uhm.."

Before he could read the rest Eric snatched it away.

"Can't you see this pack obviously belongs to Abby?" Eric asked.

Lex didn't answer.

Eric threw it over his shoulder and continued hiking upward.

_Is it just me or is Eric really eagered to find Abby.._

_**End chapter**_

_**Sorry its so short..I was rushed. Stay tuned.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mean while further into the jungle**_

As Lex and Eric traveled onward. They noticed a figure lying apon a stump. It was Abby. Hurt and paralyzed.

"Abby!" Eric yelled running to her. Lex followed while struggling with the emergency kit.

Quickly checking her over. Lex found cuts. Going down onto her knees. And a stick jabbed into her chest.

"What happened to her Lex..?" Eric asked.

Lex slowly removed the stick, waking up Abby.

"W-What..-"  
"She's awake.." He said lifting her head up.

"Eric? Lex what're you guys doing here?" She asked brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Abby what happened to you? You look horrible." Lex said.

"Yeah cause normaly you look-" He paused. "-Clean.."

Abby struggled to stay on her feet.

"There was an avalanche..I was sucked into it.. And it took me away from my camp site." She said. "I lost everything..including my backpack.."  
"Not necessarily" Lex said turning away. Scooping up the pack. And handing it to Abby.

"There it is.." She said. Her bags under her eyes began to felt heavy. And her legs were shaking. She could barely stand.

Eric quickly threw her arm over his shoulder before she could fall.

"We should take her back to camp.." Lex insisted.

Eric carried her up the first hill. To him she was heavy. As everyone noticed Eric was skinny. Really Skinny. It was hard to carry some bark up to camp.

And even though Abby was smaller. Eric still struggled. But he knew if he had any trouble Lex would be there to help him out.

"How long have we been out here?" Lex asked.

I don't know..I lost track from hunger.." He said sarcasticly.

"Eric! Abby's bleeding!" Lex cried.

Eric quickly sat her down up against a tree. The stick was slowly jabbing out threw the back. Causing blood to pour.

"Lex get the first aid kit and get a bandage!" Eric panicked.

Lex frowned. "We don't have that big, and strong of a bandade!"  
"Well..G-give me something!" He ordered.

Lex rushed to the kit. Throwing everything he had in there to Eric, anything that was usefull.

"What's this?" Eric asked handing him a small bottle.

"Those are eye drops.." Lex moaned.

"Can I use them?" Eric asked unsure.

"I dunno...Something wrong with her eyes!?"

"Well..no.."  
"Then no we don't need them.." He sighed.

Abby's breathing was suddenly becoming weaker. Her face was turning pale.

"She's losing her blood!" Lex cried.

"Lex, do something!" Eric yelled.

"I can't! I don't know what to do!" He said.

Eric noticed a piece of cloth from his hat. Quickly untieing it, he wrapped it around Abby's arms around her chest. Lex pulled the stick out. Causing Abby to scream.  
Not having the energy to argue. She tried ignoring the pain she was suffering from.

Eric tied the knot tighter and tighter and untell he thought different. And wrapped his arm around Abby keeping her still.

"Is she bleeding?" He asked.

"Alittle threw the rag..We gotta get her back to camp soon...or eles.." He said.

"Or else what?" Eric asked terrifed.

"This could lead to..death.." He said as his voice faded.

Eric threw Abby over his back, Lex carrying both their bags up the hill. Onward to camp.

Meanwhile back at camp. Jobs have been cut off..due to the recent disappearance. Daley would every mornin' sit on her ice cooler watching up the hill. Waiting for her little brother come running down with open arms.

It's been a few days now. Could something have happen? Would she ever see her little brother again?

Nathan caught her.

"Daley, wanna go for a swim?" Nathan asked.

She didn't answer. And continued focusing on the hill.

"Dale.." He said walking up from behind. His arms wrapped around Daley's neck. Daley gasped.

"I asked if you wanted to go swimming?" He asked again.

She shook her head.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

Daley turned away. Nathan shrugged. And ran off to the ocean with Jackson Taylor and Melissa.

Daley remembered what it was like living with Lex for the first time.

Understanding him took time. She missed the way he could greet her every morning back home. And how he still did even though we're trap on the island.

He was the one who had most hope.

And whenever we lost it, he would remind us how far we've come.


	6. Tad of romance

"Daley, you've been sitting here for almost three hours, when are you gonna step away from the camp?" Jackson asked. "What your doing, it isn't healthy."  
"I'll step away once my brother comes home." She replied.

"But you don't know when that'll be," He mentioned softly.

"J-Just..Don't worry about me, okay?" She said angrily. "Go goof off with Nathan..or something.."  
"Nathans worried about you too." He whispered. Making Daley shiver.

"Jackson, enough." She said immediantly. "Go away,"

Jackson paused. Taking a few steps back.

"Just so you know, we all, including me, miss him," He stated. Turning his head away.

"Lex, is important to me.." She began. "I don't know why...he just is..It's almost like..He was the only thing that kept me happy..Ever since-"  
A few seconds of silence.

"-Just..Ever since then." She finished.

"That's understanding." He said with a smirk. " It's like, you two haven't been together for a while, and now. It's like you two have known each other your whole life."  
Daley turned away.  
"Right?" Jackson asked lifting her chin up.

Daley smiled.  
"It's how I feel the same for you, Taylor, Melissa, Nathan and Lex and Eric. Your my family." He said again.

Daley looked into his blue eyes.

"You're right Jackson.." She said.

Jackson twirled around, heading down to the beach,

"But..That doesn't mean I can still worry?" She asked a couple inches away.

Jackson turned his body half away.

"No, cause I wont stop worrying about him either." He said. And before Daley knew it, he was already at the beach.

Daley sighed, and decided to keep her mind of LEx while she did some laundry.

She knew how Taylor liked her's..

Meanwhile away from camp. It was getting late, Eric and Lex decided to stop for the day.

"Have you been keeping track?" Lex asked. "Of how long we've been gone?"  
"Not really..Have you?"  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you.." Lex sighed, and sat back on his book bag.

Eric kept tending to Abby's needs. Placing a clean rag on her arm.

"How're you feeling?" Eric whispered.

"N..Fine.." Abby moaned. sitting up against the tree stump. "How's it look?"  
Eric examined the hole carefully.

"Well it's not to bad now..The bleeding's stopped." He said softly. Abby nodded.

"I never..got to thankyou.." She said turning away.

"It's no problem, Family sticks together right?" He said with a smile.

Oh how she loved his smile.

"Right." She said. "Remind me to thank Lex as well."

The two sat and looked at each other awkwardly. They started moving in alittle closer. It was so dark out they weren't sure where they were at. Suddenly, Abby stop's. And lay's her head down on Eric's chest, and shut's her eye's.

Not what Eric was planning, but close.

The two teen's began to dream about their previous adventure these past few days.

Everyone back at camp was already asleep from all the hard work..


	7. As we get closer

_The sun began to rise after such a sleepless night. Eric was afraid to sleep, he thought something would happen to Abby. so he stood up all night making sure Abby was here._

_There Abby laid, on Eric's chest. Asleep. Lex slept next to Eric, lying against his pack._

"Lex.." Eric whispered, trying not to move. He slowly placed his hand on Lex' shoulder shaking it slightly, "Lex get up.."  
Lex obeyed. Rubbing his eye's at the first sign of light. And sat up pulling his pack from undernneith.

"Are you going to wake Abby up?" He asked.

"You think I should? She's probably tired..." He said.

"Yeah but we gotta keep going.." He said. "If her wounds get worse...well..it's fatal." He sighed.

Eric turned to Abby in respond. And lift her head up.

"Abby.." He whispered softly, "Time to get up.."  
Abby let out a soft moan. Her eye's slowly opened. Revealing Eric looking down at her.

She felt her back being propt by his hand.

Her face flushed in deep scarlet. Putting her arms in use and lifting herself off the ground.

"You ready to go?" Eric asked standing above her. She showed a small nod. And stood with him.

"You too Lex?" Eric asked. Lex jumped up excited.

"We must be almost home!" He said with a smile.

Meanwhile back at camp. Daley had finished her job, and just to get her mind off Lex. She decided to do everyone else's jobs. Jackson watched from a distance as she did water duty. A small smile formed apon his lips. _Idiot_

"That's Eric's job." He stated. Daley was startled. And quickly twirled toward Jackson.

She noticed him smiling.

"I'm just...I mean, since Eric's not here. I might as well do the job for him." She lied. "I mean, it's not gonna lug itself."  
Jackson placed his hand on one of the water jugs. "Let me help you with that." He said lifting the heavy gallons.

"It's been almost a week.." She wimpered. "Something could have happened to them.."

"Them?" Jackson said surprised. "So wait, now you care about Eric too?"   
Daley was stunned. "Well..ofcourse I care about Eric."  
"Really?" Jackson asked. "Cause this whole time all I've heard from you is 'Lex' 'Lex' 'Lex'."

Daley was silent. She hated when he would correct her..She hated anyone who would correct her.

"I'm just scared...For them both." She said.

Jackson bit his lower lip, taking a couple steps forward.

"If I know Eric, and unfortunetly I do, he's protecting Lex with his life." He said smiling.

Daley turned away to her feet. As she kicked a bit of sand.

"Jackson! Daley! We're gonna go fishing! You guy's wanna join us!" Melissa shouted from behind.

"I'll be right there!" Jackson hollard. And turned back to Daley. "You wanna come?"  
Daley nodded. "Yeah..sure." She said nerously.

Jackson approached her again. "They'll be fine..just give it time.." He whispered.

The two walked down to the ocean, finding Nathan,Melissa, and Taylor already fishing.


	8. Don't want to think about it

_**Taking so long to update because im doing two stories at once.**_

_**Give me some time ;**_

_**U  
P  
D  
A  
T  
E **_

Eric continued carrying Abby. His legs felt weak and shaky, Lex was behind him incase he fell. Although he knew he couldn't catch them both seeing how he's so small, atleast he could give them balance for when they do.

Eric froze.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

"It's Abby, I can't hear her breathing." He panicked. Lex took another look at the injury. Inspecting it, he noticed the rag was loose. And was about ready to fall off.

Noticing some blood on her back poured and smeered. Lex tied it back together, keeping the blood securely inside.

"She okay?" Eric asked frightened.

"Yeah she's fine, for now." He stated. "Eric we need to get Abby back to camp as soon as possible."  
Eric turned forward to the trail, he noticed a spot they rested at before their trip up here.

They were indeed, very close.

Eric propt up Abby. And turned to Lex.

"Wanna make a run for home?" Eric asked.

Lex frowned.

"You'll waste your energy that way. Not to mention----Hey!"

Before he had time to finish, Eric took a head start. Feeling the breeze brush up against his face gave him more energy to run. It wasn't easy carrying an extra 100 pounds..

He started to swet. Beads of swet started to fall. The heat was overbaring. Lex started to catch up to Eric, with his pack in one hand and Abby's in the other.

"How're you doing?" Lex yelled from behind.

No reply, he was to exausted from running already, he stopped, and caught his breath.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked bending forward.

"I'm (Pant) tired." He stated. Taking a breather. He noticed he only ran a few feet..

"I'd carry her myself." Lex insisted. "If only I were a couple inches taller.."  
He stood, looking at the sky above him, not a cloud in the sky, and the sun started beating down on his brunette self.

"Ready for another run?" Lex asked. Eric nodded, And started running again.

He noticed that he was getting closer to the grassy hill they began with.

Many grassy hills they leaped over..They should be home later tonight.

Eric kept thinking about what Daley would do to him once he reaches home, ofcourse, she would inspect Lex first, seeing if he's been eating,drinking,sleeping the usual..

Then yell at me for taking him along. Then, I'll feel bad.

Then I would remind her that atleast he's alright. And nothings wrong with him.

I guess she would cool down then..

I don't wanna picture me dying, I don't wanna picture me having to leave Lex and Abby out here by themselves.

I care about Lex to much, and I love Abby.

I will get these two home, even if it kills me.

_**Later that same evening.**_

Jackson, Daley and the others reached shore, drentched and soaked to the bone.

"That was fun," Daley stated.

Jackson smirked. "Take your mind off..You know what?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Sorta, I'm still worried about him though.." She said with a grin.

Jackson gave a quick shake, drops of rain life water flew into the ocean as he gave his shirt a quick drentch.

Walking out of the ocean and back to camp, Daley quickly swallowed her pride,

"Jackson." She began. "Thanks for careing...It hink I would have gone complety insane if you weren't here.."  
Jackon twirled back facing her.

"Happy to help.." Was all he said. His hair Glisening in the suns raise.

Ignoring everything else around him. He headed up the sandy walkway up to the tent to get some new clothes.

Leaving Daley to gather her thoughts.


	9. Hope

Night grew warmer. Which made it easier for Lex to head onward.

They would almost see the camp from where they were...

They could almost smell the food being cooked...Fish.

Eric was drooling..

"Hang in there Lex, we're almost there." Eric informed.

"I know I can make it, It's Abby im more concirned about. She's breathing very heavily."  
Eric gasped. Setting her on the ground gently.

"No! We have to keep going if we want to treat her." Lex insisted.

"But she's hurt and-"  
"She wont stay alive unless we get her back to camp and treated!" He panicked.

Thou Lex was young..Eric could trust him, he knew alot and always came up with the solutions.

I guess He'd have to trust him.

The scene afterward, showing Daley and Melissa airing out their sleeping bags.

"So, how're you doing this morning?" Melissa asked softly.

"Better." She said with a smirk. "I'm sure they'll come back."  
Melissa grinned happily.

"What do you think his first reaction will be?"  
"Like this," Daley answered as she imitated the 'shocked' reaction.

Melissa laughed. Daley laughed along with her.

888

Eric and Lex could see the hill they traveled out toward to.

They were just a few minutes away from home.

Lex continued to stay behind Eric incase he fell.

"Eric! She stopped breathing!" He cried.

Eric moved as fast as he could. But before he could react, he climed up the last grassy hill. From moving to quickly, he tripped.

Lex watched in horror as Eric took a devistating fall. Still holding onto Abby, he made sure he could fall on his stomach instead of his backside.

Not wanting to injure Abby more then she already was..

A Loud THUD echoed across the island. "Eric!" Lex cried. Rushing to his aid.

Eric was moaning in pain, but didn't let go Abby, who was still unconscious.

Daley could see in the distance. Eric on the ground and a girl on top of her, she could also see Lex running downhill toward him.

"Lex!" Daley cried in surprise. Melissa overheard inside the tent, and followed her.

"Lex your okay!" She cried as she clinged herself around his head.

He pulled away from Daley nervously.

"Guys! We gotta help Eric! He's hurt!" He cried lifting half of his body.

"Eric?" Daley asked.  
"Yes and we have to help Abby too." He said.

"Abby's here!" Melissa gasped holding onto Eric tightly.

The three carefully carried the two back to the tent. Where their injuries will be treated.

888

_Blink blink._

"Melissa..?" Eric asked opening his eyes fully. "Daley..?"  
Waking up to see his best friends made him happy as ever.

"Eric...what were you thinking..?" Daley asked with a chuckle.

"I was thinking of somebody other then myself.."

Daley's smirk turned into an inocent grin.

"Where's Abby?" He asked.

-

-

Abby was held inside the plane. I swore she was covered in bandages. You could see the bruising from the fall.

Eric quietly walked to her, watching her rest peacefully.

He jumped inside, as her eye lid flickered.

She was awake.

"Abby?" He whispered. "How're you feeling?"

She turned her head toward him, she felt horrible.

"I feel bad..for worrying you like that." She said moving her hand. Everything hurt. Just not moving even hurt.

"What do you feel?" He asked.

"Pain..Lot's of it.." She chuckled.

Eric sighed, And held onto her hand.

"Eric..I don't know what to say..I mean...T-Thankyou.." She stammered.

"For saving my life..Another day out there and I could have died."  
Eric smiled. "We're just glad your safe...Please don't leave again." He begged.

"Wouldn't think of it." Although she was in so much pain, she sat up slowly and leaned in toward Eric, and pressed her lips to his, her bruital, bruised, scard lips.

Against Eric's saft, untouchable ones.

They both lowered their shoulders in the case of this pleasurable moment. They would treasure it,

Even untell they got off the island.

888

**The End**


End file.
